


Classical music

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe- Musicians, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Musicians, One Night Stands, Pianist Otabek, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violinist Katsuki, Violinist Victor, Violinist Yuri, mentions of family, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: Yuri bumped into a hot stranger and his first thought was "fuck me, he's hot"OrThe story of how Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky met
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Classical music

Yuri leaned against a wall, nursing a half empty champagne flute. Victor had been slipping him drinks all evening long, before he dissapeared to dance with a very drunk violinist he had met a few months back. Yuri had just rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound.

He glared at the passing people through his fringe, before Mila, one of the flutists, appeared before him with a bright grin. "Yuri!! Let's dance!", she slurred, clearly drunk, as she draped herself over him.

Before Yuri could even protest, he was pulled onto the dance floor. Mila started dancing, letting go off his arm. The blonde was determined to get as far away from her as quickly as possible. He turned around, weaving his way through the mass of people. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that she wasn't following, when he bumped into a broad back.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-", he quickly said as the stranger turned around. Yuri's first thought when he saw the man was _fuck me, he's hot_

"Oh, it's fine, I shouldn't have stood in the middle of nowhere", replied the stranger, his expression kinda closed off. 

The stranger was wearing a white button down shirt with the first few buttons open. His hair was slicked back, in the front and the back appeared to be an undercut. It showed off his pierced ears. And his face must've been the one of his Greek god, high cheekbones, full lips and intense, brown eyes.

Yuri realized he'd been staring, his cheeks colored as he quickly finished his champagne. The stranger looked at him, his lips twitched into a soft smirk. He looked amused. "I'm Otabek Altin, by the way. Wanna get another drink?", he asked, making a jerking motion with his head towards the bar.

"Yuri Plisetsky. And while I'd love to, I'm actually only 16", he explained, feeling sheepish about having been caught drinking. He would've loved to have a drink with _Otabek_.

Otabek nodded softly and finished his own drink. "Well, I wouldn't wanna encourage underage drinking, so how about we get away from the party for a bit? I need a smoke", he asked, putting both their glasses aside on a table. 

"God, yes. I can barely breath with this awful air", said the blonde, more than gladly following the handsome stranger to the nearest opened escape door.

They leaned against the wall and Otabek pulled out a pack of smokes. "Want one?", he asked while putting his own between his lips. Yuri accepted one and let it be lit. The silence was nice, only the muffled music through the door.

"So you're 16?", Otabek eventually asked.

Yuri hummed in confirmation while taking a long drag from the cigarette. He relished the burn in his throat.

"You seem older. I mean, I'm assuming you're a musician, and that today was really a big concert, even for adults. You also didn't cough once because of the cigarette and drank at least a glass of champagne, but aren't even tipsy", he said eyeing Yuri curiously.

The blonde turned to face him. "I've had three glasses of champagne. You just grow up fast when you need to earn money for your family. I'm a violinist. What about you, Mr. Stranger? Are you a musician? How old are you?"

Otabek turned to look at him as well and took a long drag of his cigarette. "I'm a pianist from Kazakhstan and I'm 18 years old, though my birthday is soon."

Yuri nodded, before turning to look back at the city underneath them. "I'm from Russia. I came here with my brothet, coach and some other musicians. To be honest, this was my first big concert."

Another silence settled between them as they stomped out the cigarettes and lit two new ones. The silence was interrupted by two laughing figures stumbling through the door.

Yuri's stomach drop, of course it was Victor. "Shit", he muttered, quickly stomping out his cigarette and hid behind Otabek. It was too late though.

"Yuriooo!! Kitten!! Are you smoking again? Don't get caught by Yakov or he'll tell mom", he sang, definitely more drunk than just half an hour ago. He had his arm slung around the waist of the violinist he had been talking to.

"Oh fuck right off, Vitya. You know that mother wouldn't care", he said back, coldly.

The statement seemed to sober Victor up, at least a bit. He and Katsuki, the violinist, staggered towards the stairs, sneaking off to do god knows what.

While passing, Victor stopped and squeezed Yuri's hand quickly. "Stay safe, okay? I won't snitch, but you know how Yakov can be", he said, a sad smile on his face.

The blonde just scoffed, his lips in a tight line, looking away so that Victor couldn't see the sadness in his eyes. "Don't stay out too late, our plane leaves at 10", he replied instead. 

Victor appeared to be back to his usual self and walked down the flight of stairs. "Don't get wasted!", he yelled over his shoulder.

"Use protection!", yelled the blonde as a response, which earned him a heartfelt laugh and a middle finger in his direction.

He watched as the two figures dissapeared, before turning back to his companion, who had been silent through the whole exchange. He felt himself blush a little.

"That was my brother, well half brother, Victor Nikiforov, yes the violinist. Our mother married my father after Victor's father had run off. My father died shortly after I was born, but that's not the point", he said, shaking his head. "My family is just messed up, mom's an addict, grew up with Grandpa. Sorry, I'm rambling-" He rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

"It's fine really, I get the messed up family thing. My father died when I was young. My mother is always working and the money still isn't enough. I'm the oldest of five, so you can imagine how my situation is", he said with a soft chuckle. 

Yuri sighed softly and leaned back against the wall. Eventually Otabek put out his cigarette and turned to face him. "You know, you are kinda cute. You wouldn't happen to be into guys?", he asked, his face amused, but his eyes twinkled with seriousness. 

Yuri looked at the Greek god before him, letting his eyes roam over his cheek bones, his plumb limps, down to the exposed skin at the top of his collar. "If you're asking me if I wanna sleep with you, the answer is yes, 100%", he mumbled, still staring.

Otabek let out a genuine laugh at that and leaned closer into the other's personal space, towering over him slightly. "You really are bold, you know that, Yuri Plisetsky?", he said softly, putting a hand on the smaller boy's waist.

Yuri quirked an eyebrow up at him and wrapped his arms around the Kazakh's neck. "Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?", he asked just as softly.

They moved closer together until their lips pressed together. Gentle in the beginning, but then very quickly the kiss deepened, tongues twirling together. Otabek pressed Yuri against the wall, their bodies pressing together.

It probably was the most passionate Yuri had ever experienced, which wasn't that difficult with his limited experience. They pulled apart panting heavily. "Wanna go back to my hotel room?", asked Otabek, brushing Yuri's hair behind his ear.

"Fuck yes", replied the blonde, out of breath. He grabbed Otabek's hand and pulled him down the stairs.  
_____

The taxi ride to Otabek's hotel was awful. Their thighs pressed together and they had their fingers laced together, but everytime one of them even thought about kissing the other, the old driver glared at them.

The way up to the room wasn't any easier. As soon as they had thrown some bills at the driver, they had sprinted into the hotel. They got distracted in the elevator and got dirty looks from more than one hotel guest. 

Once the hotel door was shut, Otabek pressed Yuri against the closed door as they giggled between kisses. "You wouldn't happen to have any alcohol?", Yuri asked as he pulled back.

Otabek walked over to the mini fridge, while Yuri walked further into the room. He sat down on the bed and waited. The Kazakh triumphantly pulled out a bottle of wine alongside two glasses. He poured both of them half a glass and handed one to Yuri.

"Cheers", he said and they clinked their glasses together. They both sat on the bed and drank for a while. Somehow it had gotten silent and Yuri was starting to question his decision to come back with the stranger.

Otabek must've seen his tense expression, because he placed his big hand on Yuri's thigh. "Hey, don't worry, okay? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to", he said softly.

Yuri had never seen anyone, aside from maybe Victor when they were younger, look at him with so much _softness_. It made him want to cry. 

"No, no, you got it all wrong", the blonde quickly said and put his glass aside. "I- I'm actually still a virgin and don't really... know what I'm doing." He felt like a stupid child.

Otabek put his glass aside as well and grabbed Yuri's hands, pulling him closer. "Well that certainly isn't an issue. We'll go slow and if anything is too much for you, we'll just stop", he said softly and kissed Yuri.

The Russian's discomfort quickly vanished as he melted into the kiss. Honestly, how was that man even legal?

Yuri let himself be pulled onto the taller man's lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pressing their bodies closer together. Their kissing grew more frantic and Yuri could feel his pants tighten at his crotch.

Otabek put his hands on Yuri's delicate hips and pushed him down, causing some friction. Yuri gasped into the kiss at the surprise and pleasure and eagerly ground down his hips once again.

They broke apart panting heavily, Otabek attacking the pale skin of the blonde's neck with open mouthed kisses. 

Yuri closed his eyes and let his body take control. He rolled his hips down while Otabek bucked his hips up. They were acting like horny teenagers, which they were if you thought about it.

If they didn't stop this soon, they were gonna cum in their pants and not get anything else done. Otabek held Yuri's hips still. "Are hand jobs okay with you?", he asked, already starting to unbutton his pants.

"Fuck yes, just get rid of this annoying shirt first", replied Yuri while unbuttoning his own shirt. 

The black haired man did as asked and Yuri thought he might actually pass out. Otabek was ripped. And that was still an understatement. The man really was a Greek god with chiseled jaw line, high cheek bones and fucking _abs_.

"Holy shit", he whispered, eyes still roaming over every bit of exposed skin. He had never in his life wanted to take body shots this much.

Otabek laughed a little and pulled Yuri's face closer to his own. "Eh, like what you see?", he asked in a teasing tone, tracing his lines of Yuri's side with his fingers while doing so.

"Shut up", said Yuri, kissing the stupid grin from Otabek's face. His cheeks were burning, but he blamed it on the alcohol.

Otabek's smile tasted good. He tasted good. Like smoke and alcohol, but also sweet, like cake. Fuck, he also smelled good, like aftershave and sweat.

Yuri's hands fumbled with the buttons of his pants, not wanting to break away from the kiss, but also wanting to get any and all clothes out of the way as quickly as possible. Eventually after some awkward fumbling and teeth clanking he was able to throw his pants aside.

The Kazakh man flipped them over, gently pressing the smaller man into the matress while getting rid of his own pants. Soft moans filled the air between them as their hands roamed and they ground their hips together.

"Can I touch you?", Otabek asked, breaking away from the kiss, heavily panting and looking down at the blonde with lustful eyes.

"I think I might actually die if you don't", replied Yuri, already feeling his face flush again.

Otabek pulled Yuri's underwear down in an agonizing kind of slowness, before quickly discarding of his own. 

Yuri's face flushed even more at the sight of the hot Greek god completely naked before him and let out a soft 'oh'.

Otabek aligned their hips, pressing their boners together and wrapping one hand around them both. The blonde bit his lip to hold back a moan at the little bit of fraction.

With slow strokes, Otabek started, grinding his hips down in the progress. Yuri let out a long moan at the feeling, before pulling Otabek's face closer for a kiss.

The kiss was sloppy due to their ragged breath and moaning, but it definitely was in the top 5 of Yuri's best kisses, which all had been from that night alone. 

They found their rhythm, the hotel bed creaking beneath them, the air was filled with low groans and moans and their bodies slotted perfectly together, like they had been doing these kinds of things together for years. 

The end came way too soon though. Without a warning and without really expecting it, Yuri came, moaning loudly into Otabek's mouth, who followed shortly after.

For a few minutes, they continued kissing lazily, tangled together and feeling content, before Otabek broke away. "I think I'm going to need a shower", he said as he got up, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "Care to join me?"

Yuri has never been on his feet that fast, nearly falling over a pile of clothing. Otabek laughed softly, pressing another kiss to the blonde's forehead, before sauntering into the bathroom.  
_____

After the shower, Yuri threw himself onto the hotel bed, leaned back against the wall and let out a content sigh. He felt like his whole body was relaxed warm. Otabek lied down next to him and passed him a lit cigarette. Yuri gladly accepted it along with a glass of wine as they spent the next few hours chatting.  
_____

The next morning Yuri woke up to the sound of his ring tone going off. He groaned softly, his head throbbing ever so slightly due to the alcohol he had yesterday and the lack of sleep. Fumbling around the nightstand, he eventually found his phone and answered the call.

"Hello?", he mumbled, confused and sleepy.

"Yuri! Where the hell are you!", yelled Yakov through the speaker, which immediately woke Yuri up fully. "It's 8 in the morning and you're not in your hotel room. We're going to be late for our flight."

Yuri muttered a few curses as he got up and started retrieving his clothing. "Shit, sorry, Yakov, I slept over at a friend's place and forgot to set a timer", he quickly thought of the lie. "Can you please grab my suitcase? I'll meet you at the airport."

After a bit more of scolding, Yakov agreed and hung up. Yuri quickly got dressed and was about to put his shoes back on, when Otabek woke up.

"What are you doing?", mumbled the Kazakh sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. Yuri stopped what he was doing and crawled onto the bed. "We overslept and I'm going to be late for my plane if I don't leave now", he said, pressing a kiss to Otabek's head.

The Kazakh hummed. "I'll lend you some comfortable clothes for the flight and bring you to the airport, I have a bike", he said before getting up as well.

Yuri looked at him, eyes widening. "Wait, does that mean you want to see me again?", he asked, feeling a spark of hope light his heart on fire.

Otabek stopped his rummaging through his suitcase and looked over at the blonde. "Of course I wanna see you again. You're pretty and nice and I'd like to get to know you better. Do you not want to see me again?"

"Of course I wanna see you again", said Yuri, getting up from bed and grabbing a piece of paper. He scribbled his number and Instagram account name onto it. "There, now you can contact me", he said with a smile.

Otabek smiled softly and threw a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie at him. "These should be more comfortable than dress pants and shirt", he said, before slipping into some jeans, shirt and leather jacket himself.  
_____

The ride to the airport was quick. The couple made their way through the small airport and soon enough found the gate Yuri was supposed to be at. 

"Ah, I guess, we'll text later or something", Yuri said, suddenly feeling a bit sad and awkward.

Otabek kissed him on the lips quickly and pulled him in for a hug. "Yeah, we'll text later. And who knows, it might not be all that long before we see each other again", he said with a hopeful smile as he pulled away.

Before Yuri could respond, Yakov spotted them and started yelling at the Russian for being late. Yuri and Otabek exchanged one last kiss with a smile, before the blonde rushed over to his conductor.

"Is that a hickey?", Mila asked, eyebrows raised as she saw Yuri. "And who's clothes are that?"

Yuri grinned shyly and rubbed his neck. "Let's just say, Victor wasn't the only one who had a fun night", he said with a wink.

"Taking about Vitya, where is he?", Mila asked loud enough for Yakov to hear. The man looked like he was going to explode with anger as he got out his phone.  
_____

5 years later...

"So, Mr. Plisetsky, your new song _Never leave me_ has been in the top ten since it's release two months ago", started the interviewer. "People everywhere have been speculate what or rather _who_ it was about. Care to enlighten us?"

Yuri nodded, a soft smile on his face. "It's actually about someone the public doesn't know. It's about my first boyfriend and how we met. The first verse is about how we met at a party after a big concert. If you didn't know, I used to be a violinist. I was 16, he was older and my first thought was _fuck me, he's hot_. We hit it off immediately and had a really special evening", he started, feeling a bit childish.

"We lived in different countries and tried out best to make long distance work. That's what the second verse is about. It didn't work out in the end. He was older and moved to England to study. I moved to the US to publish my first single. We agreed to break it off", Yuri's expression dropped as he got to this part of the story.

"The last verse is about how I still think about him and miss him. About the things I wish would've gone differently", he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye and huffed a laugh. "Sorry, I always get emotional thinking about it."

"Oh, don't apologize! That's a very touching story", said the interviewer. "If you miss him so much, why didn't you contact him?"

"I'm too anxious to do that. And besides, I wouldn't know how to. I've changed my phone number since back then and I have no other way to contact him", he explained.

"How about asking our viewers for help? Maybe one of them knows him or maybe he himself is actually watching?", asked the interviewer.

Yuri mulled it over, before looking at the camera. "Hey, Otabek, still remember me?", he laughed softly. "Man, this is stupid, but Otabek Altin, if by any chance are watching this, send me a dm? Or contact my manager? If you wish to see me again that is."  
_____

Otabek didn't see the interview. One of his friends from University, Phichit Chulanont, did see it though.

He send Otabek a link to it with the text ' _you might wanna see this_ ' 

Otabek send back a question mark, but after he didn't get a reply, watched the video. He was shocked to see that it was an interview with Yuri. He had been keeping track of his music career since the very beginning. To hear that his newest hit was about him, he couldn't believe his ears.

He sent Yuri a message on Instagram and hoped for a reply.  
_____

1 year later...

Yuri and Otabek were sprawled over their sofa and eating Chinese takeout. Yuri had his feet propped on the other's lap. They had gotten an apartment in New York together. Otabek had moved there to become a DJ and if was working out well for him this far. Yuri had convinced his producers that he could do music from anywhere, so for the majority of the year they lived together.

It was homey. They had two cats who liked to make a mess out of their bed. They also had completely different sleep patterns and routines, but they managed to sync them up. It was nice to say the least.

Yuri turned to Otabek and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you and I'm glad we met at that party", he said softly.

Otabek looked at him with such love in his eyes, before leaning in and whispering, "me too."


End file.
